halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Instalación 04
Para otros usos de la palabra, véase Instalación 04 (Desambiguación). La Instalación 04, Halo Alfa en Halo Waypoint también llamada Alpha Halo, fue una de las siete instalaciones de la Matriz de Halo de los Forerunners. Tras ser destruido en la Batalla de la Instalación 04, el Arca inició la construcción de uno nuevo como reemplazo, y luego de que éste también fuera destruido, el Arca construyó otro más. Descripción La Instalación 04 fue uno de los anillos creados por los Forerunners para contener y mantener en un estado de parálisis al Flood. Se estima que su ubicación estaba a 34,400 años luz del centro galáctico, orbitando al planeta Threshold. Aquí se llevó a cabo una gran batalla de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, y desafortunadamente también la accidental propagación del Flood. El Monitor de esta instalación fue 343 Guilty Spark, el cual resguardaba la información del anillo junto con el Índice de Activación. Historia Guerra Forerunner-Flood Durante la Guerra Forerunner-Flood más de 100,000 años atrás, el Constructor Maestro Forerunner Faber ordenó la construcción de la Matriz de Halo como un arma de último recurso, donde se crearon los 12 Halos y el Arca. Cuando los Forerunner vieron que ya no podían derrotar al Flood, el Iso-Didacta activó los 7 anillos que no fueron destruidos, entre ellos la instalación 04 para esterilizar la infección, matando todo ser vivo inteligente de la galaxia. Descubrimiento de Halo El 19 de Septiembre de 2552, los humanos se encontraron con Alpha Halo, una de las instalaciones Forerunner diseñadas para aniquilar todas las formas de vida y así destruir al mortífero Flood. Período Posterior a la Activación En un tiempo entre la activación del anillo y la Guerra Humano-Covenant una nave alienígena de origen desconocido cayó accidentalmente en la superficie de Alpha Halo. Durante un largo período de tiempo, 343 Guilty Spark monitorio la nave esperando que sus tripulantes salieran, pero como nunca sucedió nada, el Monitor comenzó la construcción de una cúpula alrededor de la nave, sellándola en su interior. Guerra Humano-Covenant Llegada a la Instalación La llegada a la Instalación 04 fue accidental y ocurrió debido al ataque del Covenant a Reach, ya que las fuerzas del UNSC fueron derrotadas, siendo el UNSC Pillar of Autumn la única de las naves de dichas fuerzas en poder escapar. Esta nave realizó un salto desliespacial ciego para alejar al Covenant de la Tierra, pero estas últimas, al ser más rápidas, llegaron a la instalación Forerunner antes que el UNSC Pillar of Autumn, atacándola y abordándola. Varios grupos de Marines junto con John-117 escaparon de la nave humana en cápsulas de emergencia y aterrizaron en la Instalación 04. Estas cápsulas se desperdigaron y quedaron en varios puntos de la instalación. Al aterrizar la cápsula en la que estaba John-117, se le asignó la misión de encontrar sobrevivientes de otras cápsulas, y para ello comenzó a recorrer el anillo junto a Cortana. Batalla de la Instalación 04 El Capitán Jacob Keyes fue secuestrado cuando el Covenant consiguió ingresar al UNSC Pillar of Autumm, pero en una transmisión que logró detectar el UNSC localizaron el paradero de Keyes, quien estaba recluso en un Crucero Covenant llamado Truth and Reconciliation y a 300 metros de altura con respecto a la superficie de la Instalación 04. Un grupo táctico de Marines más John-117 trataron de ingresar sigilosamente a la nave. Al ingreso de la misma el Covenant intentó bloquear cualquier salida, pero gracias a Cortana los sistemas de la nave siempre estuvieron a favor de los Marines, rescatando finalmente al Capitán. Aquí se consigue saber lo que es Halo gracias a Keyes, ya que relató lo que escuchó del Covenant y les dio a los demás Marines una idea de lo que el Covenant quería en ese lugar. Poco después el UNSC se enteró de un sistema de mapas que poseía uno en especial, denominado Cartógrafo Silencioso, que les diría a los humanos la ubicación exacta de la Sala de Control de la instalación y de esta forma detener los planes del Covenant. John-117 junto a algunos Marines desembarcaron en una isla en la que se encontraba el Cartógrafo, rompiendo la defensa del Covenant que se encontraba asentada en ella. Con la ayuda de Cortana, John-117 alcanzó a llegar a la localización del Cartógrafo, dirigiéndose hacia él posteriormente. thumb|John-117 en la Sala de ControlLa Sala de Control es el sistema principal que todo anillo posee, y su función es la de regular el clima, los sistemas y el de activar y desactivar el anillo en casos de extrema emergencia. El Covenant pretendía apropiarse de Halo entrando a ese sistema, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de John-117 esto se evitó. Después de superar muchos obstáculos e innumerables percances, John-117 ingresó a la Sala de Control, desactivando Halo y frustrando los planes del Covenant. Posterior a esto último, un grupo de Marines consiguió aislar una señal proveniente de una grabación del Capitán Keyes de hacía 12 horas atrás, dándole a John-117 una pista de la ubicación de Keyes, quien fue atacado junto a otros soldados del UNSC por una fuerza hostil desconocida. El Jefe Maestro se encargó de encontrar al Capitán y averiguar que era lo que había matado a los Marines que anteriormente ocuparon esos espacios. Él encontró una habitación vacía, la cual contenía algunos cadáveres del grupo de Marines de Keyes, y gracias a una grabación que dejó el soldado Wallace Jenkins averiguó quiénes los habían asesinado. Esta plaga o fuerza hostil desconocida hasta ese momento era el Flood, un cuerpo parasitario dispuesto a destruir e invadir planetas solo para su supervivencia. Tras la desactivación de Halo, el Flood consiguió liberarse y comenzó a expandirse. Finalmente John-117 encontró a un nuevo aliado, 343 Guilty Spark, el cual le dijo que la mejor manera de volver a activar la Instalación 04 era encontrando el Índice de Activación, un elemento que permitiría la activación del anillo El Monitor transportó a John-117 a una compleja estructura Forerunner llamada "la Biblioteca", la cual albergaba en su planta más alta el sistema de activación, o sea el Índice. Sin embargo todo el lugar estaba completamente infestado por el Flood, así que el Spartan-II tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para lograr imponerse y seguir a 343 Guilty Spark por toda la Biblioteca. Tras hacer esto, el Monitor teletransportó a John-117 a la Sala de Control para que él activara el anillo. Al llegar al recinto ya mencionado Cortana detuvo a John-117 y le comunica la verdadera función de Halo: eliminar toda forma de vida inteligente dentro de un rango determinado para que el parásito no continuara expandiéndose. Bajo instrucciones de Cortana, John-117 debió destruir algunos sistemas de motores para lograr aniquilar la Sala de Control y así detener a 343 Guilty Spark. Destrucción de la Instalación 04 Cortana y John-117 huyeron de la destruida e infectada nave Truth and Reconciliation donde buscaban al Capitán thumb|Momento de la destrucción de la Instalación 04Keyes, quien fue consumido por el Flood y puesto en servicio sus conocimientos por un Proto-Gravemind. John-117 y Cortana enfilaron sus pasos a la destruida UNSC Pillar of Autumm y activaron el código de autodestrucción para lograr destruir la nave y con ella al anillo Forerunner, pero 343 Guilty Spark bloqueó los sistemas de la nave para hacer lo anterior imposible, por lo que se tuvo que destruir al UNSC Pillar of Autumn manualmente. John-117 y Cortana escaparon de la Instalación 04 antes de que la explosión ocurriera, y de esa forma ambos se salvaron. Tras la destrucción de la nave también se destruyó la instalación, partiéndola en pedazos. Otros Datos *La estrella a la que se encontraba cerca se llama Soell *Su satélite adyacente era Basis *Tenia un diámetro de 10,000 km (6,214 millas) *Tenia un ancho de superficie de 318 km (198 millas) *Tenia una gravedad de 0.992 G (aprox) *Tenia una atmosfera de 1 (N2 'O2) *Tenia una temperatura superficial de -23°c a 40°c (-9°F a 104°F) (temperatura controlada) *Alpha Halo contaba con una plétora increíble de flora y fauna, así como gran variedad de ecosistemas. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: La Caída de Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo 2'' (Flashback) **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Novela Gráfica de Halo'' **''The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor'' **''Breaking Quarantine'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Mona Lisa'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **''Terminales'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Broken Circle'' *''Halo: Nightfall'' *Halo: The Master Chief Collection **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' (Flashback) ***''Terminales'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo Mythos'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' **''Dominion Splinter'' (Flashback) *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Envoy'' Galería 612px-Coastline.jpg|Paisaje característico de la Instalación 04 609px-Blood_Gulch_08.png|Superficie de esta instalación Forerunner 612px-culoman.jpg|Vista del anillo Ddd03.jpg|Desmembramiento de la Instalación 04 Broken_Ring.jpg|Parte de la Instalación 04 luego de su destrucción instalacion 04 y PoA.jpg|El UNSC Pillar of Autumn dirigiéndose a la Instalación 04 Halo 4(b) 2.jpg|Concepto de arte de la Sala de Control 647px-Installation_04_(2).JPG|Vista espacial del anillo Forerunner halo-005.jpg|John-117 en la superficie de esta instalación Instalacion.png|Isla del Cartógrafo de la Instalación 04 (Halo CEA) Instalación_04_001.png|Instalación 04 en Halo: CEA haloce 2013-07-20 12-37-01-24.png|Parte del anillo visto desde su superficie H2A_Terminals_-_Ring_explosion.png|La Instalación 04 siendo destruida como se ve en las Terminales de Halo 2: Anniversary H2A-AlphaHaloDiscovery.jpg|Vista del descubrimiento de la Instalación 04 H2A-AlphaHaloDestruction.jpg|Vista de la destrucción de la Instalación 04 Instalación_04_destruida_H2A.jpg|La Instalación 04 destruida vista en Halo 2: Anniversary Instalación_04_fragmento_2_HNF.jpg|Un Condor avistando un fragmento de la Instalación 04 Instalación_04_fragmento_HNF.jpg|Un fragmento de la Instalación 04 Instalación_04_fragmento_holo_HNF.jpg|Un holograma del fragmento de la Instalación 04 imageinstalacion02.jpg|Instalación 04 como se ve en Halo: Reach imageninstalacion03.jpg imageinstalacion04.jpg imageinstalacion05.jpg imageinstalacion06.jpg imageinstalacuon08.jpg imageinstalacion08.jpg imageinstalacion09.jpg Instalación 04 antes de la llegada del Pillar of Autumn.png|Instalación 04 en Halo: Reach Los restos..png|Los restos de la Instalación 04 vistos en las Terminales de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Fuentes Categoría:Artefactos Forerunner Categoría:Estructuras Forerunner Categoría:Instalaciones